Numerous types of wireless communication devices are used throughout the world each day, including devices such as mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and vehicle communication devices. Many of these devices use one or more types of communication channels, including voice and data channels, to provide a variety of services over wireless networks. Some devices utilize data encoding techniques to communicate both voice and data information over a voice channel, while other devices must use a data channel to send data information.
Traditionally, vehicle key fobs employing remote keyless entry (RKE) technologies have been used to remotely control a limited number of vehicle features, such as power door locks and emergency flashers. Although RKE key fobs have been used extensively in the industry, there are certain drawbacks associated with their use. These include a somewhat restricted range of operation, a limited number of feature command options (usually only three or four options are available through a vehicle key fob), and others.